


Doctor, Doctor

by mattsd454



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsd454/pseuds/mattsd454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after defeating the Shadow Broker, Liara has doubts that Shepard is truly the man who became her friend two years ago. Luckily, there's someone on the Normandy who can finally set her mind at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

_Two scientists from the Mass Effect universe_

Liara smiled as Shepard left the observation deck. She’d told him that she wanted some time alone before finishing their tour of the SR-2. From the set of his shoulders, the conviction in his eyes, Liara could see the trust they had shared from their missions against Sovereign and Saren. He looked, and felt, two years younger than she. Two years wading through the galactic underworld had taught her that she needed more that the trust in Shepard’s eyes to know for sure. 

There had been a time when that would have been enough. Liara hated herself for this. Still, she had to know.

Liara walked back to Dr. Solus’ lab. The salarian looked up as she entered the room.

“Dr. T’Soni. Without Commander Shepard. Somewhat surprising... but not altogether so.” Solus stepped away from his equipment and folded his arms. 

“Dr. Solus, may I ask you a question, in confidence?”

“Interesting dynamic. Intelligence broker requesting confidence with former STG.”

“I’m asking as a friend of Shepard’s, not the Shadow Broker.” She gestured around the lab. “I’m sure you have the means to assess whether or not I’m lying rather easily.”

“Indeed. And suspect I already know the nature of your inquiry.” Mordin stood more relaxed. He bowed politely. “Yes, doctor. Of course.”

Liara leaned on the lab table. “Is the man commanding this ship truly Commander Shepard?”

“Yes. As much as he could be, yes.” Before Liara could ask what in the world that meant, Mordin continued, “Compared DNA analysis from last Alliance physical exam, pre-Alchera armor data logs, post-Alchera armor logs, and blood sample from helmet recovered from Alchera.” Liara’s eyes widened. “Emotionally traumatized. Shepard left helmet with me along with other artifacts from expedition. Took liberty of collecting sample to satisfy my own curiosity.”

Liara smothered her disgust at Mordin’s clinical dispassion in studying her friend. She’d already done worse while immersing herself in the galaxy’s underworld. “And the analyses matched?”

“Within a .001% deviation, yes. Well within deviations due to change in diet, illness, emotional state, wound recovery, gravitational anomaly, recent meals. Example: cloned tissue closer to .1%.”

“Thank you. Thank you.” She leaned toward him. “How did they do it?”

“More curious to know what you’ve uncovered, doctor.”

Liara nodded. “Cerberus is a secret organization, but even they have cracks of light from within their shadows. Most of it is rumor and hearsay. Bleeding-edge technology based on reverse-engineering prothean technology... or krogan regeneration... or even rachni regeneration.”

“Rachni! Hardly. Too many variables. Vertebrate-invertebrate differentiation alone creates dichotomy as cells replicate. pH level of blood incompatible as well.”

“Prothean genetics were an interesting thought. Especially with the Eden Prime imprint on his brain.”

“Indeed. Unique. Could provide a template for regeneration of cells. Similar to using a photograph to re-create the original three-dimensional object.”

Liara smiled. “You still sound like you examined the possibility.”

“Of course. Must examine all potential avenues. Fascinating study. But we digress. Shepard is waiting.”

“Yes. Of course.” Liara held out her hand. “A pleasure, doctor.”

“Doctor.”

Liara left the laboratory, relieved and intrigued. She let it go. She was here to see her friend.


End file.
